


Cari ricordi

by Kyrgwayne (Noruard)



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Western, Avventura - Freeform, F/M, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, Italiano, Malinconico, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prompt Fill, Western
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noruard/pseuds/Kyrgwayne
Summary: Questa storia partecipa all'undicesima edizione del p0rnfest, promosso da Fanfic Italia e Lande di FandomWestern!AU.Era una scatola rettangolare; una scatola di fiammiferi con il nome di uncafé chantantdi New Orleans stampato sul coperchio.





	Cari ricordi

Quando il tipo varcò le porte del paese, la gente fece del suo meglio per non notarlo; quello è uno che porta guai, sentenziarono i vecchi, e noi ne abbiamo già a sufficienza dei nostri. Soltanto i ragazzini si avventuravano a osservare lui e soprattutto il suo cavallo; se ne stavano stipati come sardine negli interstizi fra le case e sbucavano con le facce sporche appena lui li superava, occhieggiando il deretano di quella strana bestia e il pelo rosso che lo ricopriva.  
Se non fosse stato troppo impegnato a ubriacarsi già a metà mattina in cima alla torre campanaria, il pastore Dommsen avrebbe sicuramente detto che era un messaggero dell’Inferno. Chi altri avrebbe potuto montare un destriero con quel pelame e quelle brutte ossa aguzze? Gli sporgevano sotto la pelle come un ammasso di picche, eppure il suo cavaliere non sembrava preoccuparsene troppo; anzi, c’è da dire che sedeva piuttosto confortevolmente in sella- una coperta di lana crespa, irta di peli e scolorita dal sole, ma che rivelava ancora un intricato disegno a figure geometriche.  
\- Era dai tempi delle guerre Sioux che non vedevo una belva simile. Cavalli indiavolati così persino quei pagani degli indios li cacciano dalle mandrie perché non attacchino il malocchio alle giumente- disse il vecchio Sam Fretter, che nel villaggio godeva della più alta considerazione visto che aveva partecipato a più di una campagna contro _quei fottuti musi rossi_ , come li chiamava lui.  
\- Sta’ a vedere che è un meticcio- commentò qualcun altro; dopo di che cercarono di dimenticarsi della sua presenza, nella speranza che togliesse in fretta il disturbo.

 

Purtroppo per loro, lo straniero non sembrava intenzionato ad affrettarsi.  
Tanto per incominciare fece tappa all’emporio dove si rifornì, fra le altre cose, di solfato di chinino, parecchi metri di corda e chiodi per risuolare gli stivali. Jordan Lee Tucker, il proprietario, riferì più tardi che era sporco di fango e di polvere da far paura ma sembrava bene in arnese e con un bel po’ di soldi. Aveva la faccia stanca e i calli sulle mani; comprò anche diverse stecche di sigarette, cosa che Tucker si aspettava, dato che lo sconosciuto era preceduto da un intenso odore di tabacco e aveva la labbra un po’ ingiallite dei grandi fumatori. Non si faceva un bagno in acqua e spugna da almeno una settimana, parola d’onore; infatti aveva comprato anche qualche tocco di sapone che aveva poi cacciato con noncuranza in una delle sacche penzoloni lungo i fianchi della bestia.  
Tucker prevedeva anche che gli chiedesse dell’alcol; tuttavia, lo straniero aveva comprato solo una bottiglia di spirito. Ah, e cartucce per il fucile e per la pistola. Quanto a quella, Tucker era rimasto seriamente impressionato: non ne aveva mai vista una simile. Notando la sua sorpresa, l’uomo aveva sorriso sotto il cappello ed era uscito senza dire nulla. Aveva sistemato la roba nelle borse mormorando alle orecchie del cavallo: Tucker credeva di avergli sentito dire “Swordfish”. Che razza di nome per una bestia!  
Dopo di che si era appoggiato al muro e aveva aperto una delle stecche di sigarette con le mani che quasi gli tremavano per l’impazienza; si era sbrigato ad accendere un fiammifero sfregandolo sulle braghe e si era messo a fumare con l’aria di uno che non si fa un tiro da dieci anni. Aspirava il fumo come un assetato succhierebbe l’acqua. Chissà quanto aveva marciato nel deserto per ridursi così.  
\- Ehi- lo aveva richiamato. Il negoziante si era fatto sulla soglia con malcelato allarme; attraverso le nuvole di tabacco, la faccia dell’uomo sembrava un rudere di pietra nel deserto. In effetti potrebbe benissimo avere del sangue indiano, aveva pensato Tucker.  
\- Sapete se offrono lavoro, in qualche ranch della zona?  
Il commerciante si grattò la testa, che al centro era coperta solo da qualche capello nero incollato alla cute per il sudore.  
\- In effetti so che cercano un po’ più a Est, nel ranch dei Wallabee; il vecchio Jebediah è morto e gli eredi non se la passano troppo bene. Potrebbe fargli comodo un paio di braccia in più.  
Lo straniero sollevò la tesa con due dita: aveva capelli crespi, bianchi di sabbia, così tanti e così ribelli che era un miracolo riuscisse a tenerli tutti sotto il cappello. Guardò verso la strada- aveva occhi molto scuri e stranamente sorridenti.  
\- Da che parte?- chiese.  
Tucker glielo spiegò; il suo interlocutore lo guardava con molto interesse e il commerciante si convinse che nonostante l’aspetto stravagante doveva essere un lavoratore, un tipo tranquillo- per quanto tranquilli si potesse essere in quella terra maledetta da Dio e dagli uomini.  
Lo disse al barbiere, dove si recò tutto trafelato dopo aver appeso un cartello con su scritto “Torno subito”. I vecchi lo guardarono come se gli fosse cresciuta una pannocchia in testa.  
\- Ma sei scemo?- gracchiò il vecchio Stu Haldon mentre con malagrazia raschiava la barba dal collo di un ranger sceso a valle per spendere la paga a birra e puttane- ci metto la mano sul fuoco, quello è un cacciatore di taglie.

 

_Odile Rothbart._ La donna sorrise.  
Era ancora presto per aprire; le altre si intrattenevano con i clienti fino a tarda notte e avevano quindi l’abitudine di dormire fino alle prime ore del pomeriggio. Il resto della giornata passava in preparativi, spesso intervallati da litigi e sfuriate di Mama Samson che non voleva cattivo sangue fra le ragazze.  
\- Gli uomini qui ci vengono per divertirsi e rilassarsi, non per vedere musi lunghi e occhi neri.  
Aveva ragione, ma le ragazze non le davano troppo retta, anche se di recente aveva iniziato a decurtare gli stipendi delle più bellicose. Era servito a qualcosa, certo, ma non aveva eliminato il problema. Il villaggio era sempre più povero e sulla via carovaniera passavano ormai pochi convogli; la gente al di là delle montagne credeva sempre di meno al mito dell’Eldorado e l’opinione pubblica del Paese non faceva mistero del suo disprezzo per chi ancora si illudeva di poter far fortuna nel West.   
Proprio quello che mi serve, aveva pensato arrivando al villaggio; la gente non amava gli stranieri e non ci era nemmeno più abituata, ma quando videro che non dava fastidio e lavorava non ebbero nulla da ridire.  
Non c’erano molti impieghi per una come lei, naturalmente, e doveva essere grata a Mama Samson di averla assunta senza fare troppe domande.  
A New Orleans cantava e intratteneva il pubblico (fra le altre cose); per la gente del posto non c’erano differenze fra una ballerina e una prostituta, ma Mama Samson aveva viaggiato l’America per lungo e per largo e sapeva distinguere una puttana da una donna libera come lo era lei.

\- Qui ci vengono in pochi; per fortuna ci sono parecchi ranch su per le montagne, e i ranger scendono a valle con la borsa piena e le palle gonfie. Anni fa c’era una guarnigione di stanza a pochi chilometri, quelli sì che erano bei tempi; si facevano soldi, non ci si annoiava mai e se c’era qualche piantagrane capitava sempre un soldatino infervorato che voleva fare bella figura davanti alle ragazze e faceva un buco in testa all’attaccabrighe di turno in nome della giustizia. Ora non ci protegge nessuno, dobbiamo fare da noi. Certo, poca gente, pochi pericoli; ma a volte i ranch hanno bisogno di manodopera a basso prezzo, e allora assumono anche messicani. Quei porci! Sono sempre ubriachi e hanno sempre il cazzo in mano, quei maiali. Non sarebbe la prima volta che mi violentano una ragazza in preda ai fumi dell’acol e se ne vanno via senza risarcirmi i danni. E non c’è nessuno che glie la fa pagare, dobbiamo anche stare buone e sorridere quando entrano con quelle loro facce da negri. Che mondo, parola mia! Persino io che ne ho viste tante non mi sento più troppo tranquilla.  
Odile Rothenbart, eh?, le aveva chiesto Mama Samson, guardandola dritta negli occhi. Tedesca? Francese?  
Cittadina del mondo, aveva risposto lei sostenendone lo sguardo.  
Mi sta bene comunque tu ti voglia far chiamare, bellezza, ma dammi retta: non ho bisogno di altri problemi.  
Neanche io, Mama Samson, neanche io. Voglio solo guadagnarmi da vivere, tutto qui.  
E cosa sapresti fare?  
Cantare, ballare, giocare con le carte e d’azzardo.  
Nah, qua non abbiamo bisogno di questa roba. Questi sono divertimenti per la città; qui è tutta gente semplice, del tuo talento non saprebbero che farsene, e detto per inciso nemmeno io.  
Posso servire al banco. E so sparare bene. In caso ce ne fosse bisogno.  
Mama Samson aveva riso.  
Quindi non vuoi proprio farla, la puttana?  
Non è il mio ramo.  
Capisco. Beh, è un peccato; mi avresti fatto fare un sacco di soldi con quel bel faccino, ma del resto i cavalli di razza non si possono tenere nella stalla con quelli da fatica. Fammi vedere cosa sai fare.  
Le aveva dato una pistola; lei l’aveva scaricata e ricaricata in pochi secondi, poi l’aveva puntata verso il mobile bar. Sopra le bottiglie ingiallite, e sotto la ringhiera del ballatoio, c’era un’orribile vecchia testa di bisonte con le corna ritorte, un trofeo che qualche sergente un po’ troppo entusiasta aveva regalato a Mama Samson quando era giovane e bella e faceva girare la testa agli uomini importanti (o così diceva lei).  
Le ragazze che avevano seguito il “colloquio” appoggiate pigramente al ballatoio scapparono strillando e riparandosi nelle loro stanze, tranne una mulatta con gli occhi di fuoco che se ne stava precisamente sopra la testa di bisonte. Indossava solo la sottoveste sulla pelle color caramello e tratteneva il respiro con un’aria di sfida.  
Mama Samson non batté ciglio: guardò la ragazza, la testa di bisonte e poi “Odile” che puntava la Colt con la mano bianca fermamente avviluppata intorno al cane. Stringeva l’arma come le sue ragazze stringevano l’uccello ai suoi avventori: calme, sicure, da professioniste.  
Un colpo echeggiò nel silenzio della stanza. La ragazza mulatta tremò stringendosi alla balaustra; qualche lontano gridolino soffocato nei cuscini e nei materassi, una nuvola di polvere di legno, il vibrare dei cristalli dietro il bancone.  
Due, tre, quattro, cinque, sei. Alla fine si sentiva solo il rumore secco del tamburo che girava scaricando i proiettili da qualche parte nel muro.  
\- Prissie- disse Mama Samson, quando ebbe finito di contare gli spari.  
La ragazza mulatta annuì. Aveva gli occhi spenti.  
\- Chinati un po’ e guarda dove sono finiti i proiettili.  
La ragazza obbedì meccanicamente: aveva i mutandoni bagnati di liquido giallo.  
\- Uno, due, tre...sei- disse, bocconi, il braccio tremante fra le sbarre.  
Nella spanna di legno fra le corna del bisonte e la base della ringhiera c’erano sei cerchietti anneriti, disposti in una O.  
L’avevano assunta, naturalmente. E questa era la sua storia, fino a qualche mese prima.  
“Odile” tirò una boccata di sigaretta e si portò alla bocca il bicchiere; i raggi del sole penetravano di sghembo da una finestrina appannata e accendevano il liquore di riflessi rossastri. Dove riconoscerlo, si disse, dopo _quella faccenda_ le cose avevano smesso di andare per il verso giusto- e in un certo senso era tutta colpa sua, solo sua.  
Doveva trovare un modo per andarsene; ogni giorno che passava si avvicinava l’inevitabile e inoltre erano notti che si svegliava con un brutto presentimento. Come se non fosse bastato, Mama Samson stava iniziando a diventare insistente.  
\- Sono in un mare di guai- sussurrò al suo riflesso nella specchiera davanti alla sedia.  
Il pendolo sul muro segnava le cinque e venticinque.

 

Vista da fuori, la Casa di Piacere di Mama Samson non sembrava particolarmente invitante: era un vecchio edificio di gusto coloniale, con un grande ballatoio scrostato e la facciata un tempo dipinta di un peccaminoso rosso cremisi. Adesso, la polvere che i venti trasportavano dal deserto e la sferza del sole avevano domato la vecchia tinta fino a ridurla ad un rosa che sapeva di educandato per fanciulle europee.  
Prima di entrare, Spike Spiegel fece un giro perlustrativo delle uscite posteriori e della piccola stalla: non vide nulla che lo preoccupasse.  
Certo, c’era quella finestra poco prima dell’angolo… Fece un rapido calcolo. Se la Casa di Mama Samson era ancora quella che ricordava (perché inutile dire che c’era già stato, tanti e tanti anni prima; così tanti che nessuno lo aveva riconosciuto) quella finestra doveva corrispondere alla migliore camera del bordello. Non a caso infatti gli scuri erano socchiusi e apparivano visibilmente impolverati; chissà da quanto tempo nessuno ci metteva piede. Sorrise nel constatare che la stalla girava intorno all’edificio e si estendeva fin sotto la suite, come a suo tempo Mama Samson si faceva vanto di chiamarla.  
Contò qualcosa come cinque piedi dal davanzale al tetto della stalla, poi altri sei o poco più dalla grondaia fino al terreno; non era un gran salto, visto che lo inframmezzava la tettoia inclinata. Inoltre, questa era ricoperta di paglia e di erbacce cresciute fra le sconnessure del legno.  
Ne sarebbe capace, pensò, fischiettando mentre si accendeva la decima sigaretta da quando aveva fatto ingresso nel villaggio. Swordfish lo aspettava con aria mite pochi passi più indietro; gli accarezzò i fianchi spaventosamente magri e appuntiti mentre lo conduceva dentro la stalla, legandolo abbastanza vicino all’angolo ma non propriamente a portata di mano. Poi sganciò le borse e, sempre canticchiando, si diresse verso l’ingresso.  
Chissà se la vecchia mi riconoscerà?, si chiese. In fondo al cuore non sapeva cosa augurarsi, ma era stanco e aveva bisogno di un pasto caldo e di un po’ di riposo prima di portare a termine l’incarico.  
Dato che aveva le mani impegnate entrò facendosi strada senza troppe cerimonie, con un calcio degli stivali incrostati di polvere; la Casa di Mama Samson era stata ricavata in un vecchio saloon, l’Holliegahooley, e ne aveva mantenuto le porte a battenti e l’ampia sala con un mobile bar stipato di conforti e piccoli tavolini per bere, mangiare e giocare d’azzardo. Spike pensò al lusso e alla discrezione dei salottini privati che aveva avuto modo di vedere in giro per il Paese, nelle Case di Piacere degne di tale nome (Mama Samson usava di quella definizione in maniera piuttosto disinvolta: il suo era più che altro un bordello d’infima categoria, che aveva goduto di una certa fortuna negli anni d’oro dei traffici carovanieri e che doveva molta della sua fortuna al vicino avamposto militare).  
Qui nessuno si sarebbe preoccupato di essere visto in faccia dagli altri avventori mentre aspettava il suo turno con la ragazza che aveva scelto; quanto alle prostitute, se le cose non erano cambiate (e Spike era convinto che fossero solo peggiorate) non potevano neanche lontanamente paragonarsi alle graziose e raffinate signorine che intrattenevano i viaggiatori gli uomini d’affari nelle città più ricche e più grandi.  
In piedi sulla soglia si guardò intorno: era presto- poco dopo le sei- e il sole non era ancora tramontato. La sala sembrava deserta; quanto alle ragazze, non erano nemmeno lontanamente pronte: le sentiva ridacchiare e azzuffarsi con strida animalesche nelle camere affacciate sul salone principale. Se ne udiva anche lo scalpiccio sul pavimento, ma erano invisibili; solo il fracasso e l’odore stantio di sudore e abiti impolverati ne denunciavano la presenza.  
Schiarendosi la gola avanzò nella stanza; le suppellettili, il rivestimento di assi di legno, le tappezzerie vagamente scolorite e il mobilio, tutto era come lo aveva lasciato, solo un po’ più vecchio e decisamente più squallido. Scaricò le borse su una sedia che scricchiolò pietosamente sotto il loro peso e si diresse verso un angolo della sala. I suoi stivali si muovevano sulle sconnessure del piancito con un sordo ticchettio che faceva vibrare i bicchieri sul mobile bar.  
Si sedette con un sospiro di soddisfazione al pianoforte: Mama Samson non lo aveva spostato di un millimetro. Lo accarezzò con le dita ingiallite dalla nicotina e scosse la testa quando i polpastrelli incontrarono qualcosa di inaspettato: un forellino all’altezza del leggio  
\- Sparare sul pianista, che razza di barbari!- mormorò, mentre si rimboccava la cappa sulle maniche e allungava le mani sui tasti. Erano rigidi e cigolanti come tanti anni fa. Le sue dita si muovevano con un po’ di incertezza, ma si sorprese meno arrugginito di quanto si fosse aspettato. _Tanti anni fa, una sera di aprile; un motivo che si era portato dietro in tutti quegli anni, immaginando di suonarlo ancora per lei; una donna bionda appoggiata al pianoforte; un’altra vita, un altro Spike_.  
\- Eccolo, il figliol prodigo!- esclamò una voce roca da qualche parte sopra la sua testa.  
Spike alzò lo sguardo senza smettere di suonare; Mama Samson, più vecchia e più imbolsita di prima, lo covava da dietro la balaustra con gli stessi occhi grigi e brillanti di un tempo.  
\- Scommetto che ti serve qualcosa.

 

Era nervosa; terribilmente nervosa.  
Mentre usciva dalla sua stanza per aprire il bar aveva notato un certo movimento; alcune delle ragazze- Effie, Lorna e Suzie Wu- entravano e uscivano tutte affannate dalla suite con i capelli raccolti in un fazzoletto annodato sulla testa. Stringevano grossi secchi d’acqua sporca e spazzoloni incrostati di ragnatele. Mama Samson se ne stava sulla soglia, la mano sinistra su un fianco, e masticando la sua pipa di schiuma parlava e rideva con qualcuno che si trovava all’interno della stanza. Le parve di udire una voce maschile; vide le occhiate un po’ intimorite delle ragazze e la faccia sorniona di Mama Samson che le seguiva con uno sguardo imperioso.  
Mentre scendevano, afferrò Suzie per un braccio.  
\- Ehi, chi è quello?- chiese.  
La cinese la guardò con aria spaventata e non disse nulla.  
\- Un pezzo grosso, puoi contarci- rispose per lei Lorna, la brutta faccia atteggiata a una smorfia malevola- Ci sta facendo sgobbare come negre. Vorrei proprio sapere perché non ha pensato di chiamare te a fare le faccende di casa, visto che non fai nient’altro.  
Non perse tempo a ribattere; Lorna era invidiosa e acide, ma almeno esprimeva chiaramente quello che le altre si limitavano spesso a pensare. Inoltre, avrebbe voluto saperlo anche lei: perché non chiamarla? In fondo, le ragazze dovevano ancora finire la toletta, mentre lei era pronta e perfettamente capace di dare una bella strigliata alla stanza.  
Erano secoli che qualcuno non chiedeva della suite. Chissà con quale ragazza avrebbe passato la notte; mentre seguiva con lo sguardo le tre che si affettavano a svuotare i secchi nella cucina stipata sul retro del bar ammise a sé stessa che nessuna poteva valere il prezzo preteso da Mama Samson per la “suite”.  
Forse solo Suzie, la più graziosa, ma così inesperta e impacciata che le venivano preferite ragazza meno belle e più volgari, e che tuttavia sapevano esattamente cosa fare appena il cliente gli metteva l’asta in mano.  
Fu allora che le venne un terribile, terribile sospetto. Il modo in cui l’aveva guardata Mama Samson- uno sguardo in tralice, vagamente lupino; l’imbarazzo delle ragazze, l’astio di Lorna, che solitamente evitava di esprimerlo quando la proprietaria era a tiro d’orecchio.  
La risata dell’uomo nella stanza.  
Strinse la pistola che portava nascosta nelle tasche del grembiule- per ogni evenienza.  
Sapeva che non l’avrebbe aiutata.

 

E alla fine era successo. Se l’era aspettato tutta la sera e quando Mama Samson l’aveva avvicinata aveva provato quasi un certo sollievo. _Facciamola finita una volta per tutte_.  
La vecchia puttana in disarmo l’aveva richiamata nel retro, in quella cucina rivestita di legno come tutto il resto e che per questo si era intrisa con gli anni dell’odore unto di pancetta, birra e crema d’uovo al caffè con cui avventori e ragazze si riempivano lo stomaco prima e dopo i loro incontri. Lo squallore dei mobili scrostati e delle tendine bisunte era quasi confortante: le diceva che più in basso di così non sarebbe potuta andare.  
Mama Samson versò ad entrambe un bicchierino di roba forte- avrebbe potuto trattarsi di qualsiasi cosa, whisky, brandy, scotch o più probabilmente un misto dei tre diluito con un po’ di varechina.  
\- Bambina cara- esordì la vecchia; si stava già versando un altro bicchiere e dalla sua bocca esalava un’insopportabile odore di vernice e rossetto alla ciliegia.  
\- Quando c’è stato bisogno di aiutarti, io l’ho fatto senza fare troppe storie, anche se non ti nascondo che questo mi ha comportato non pochi grattacapi. Ti avevo già accennato alla faccenda, ma non ti ho voluto forzare; tuttavia, credo proprio che sia arrivato il momento in cui dovrò chiederti di ricambiarmi il favore e fare per me una certa cosa di cui avevamo già discusso in passato.  
Lei deglutì. Non poteva dire di no, naturalmente.  
Quello a cui Mama Samson alludeva era successo ormai quasi un anno prima. Durante la primavera, il ranch dei McKeffee aveva assunto dei braccianti che avevano passato illegalmente la frontiera. Erano uomini rudi e ci sapevano fare con gli animali; il vecchio McKeffee era uguale a loro, solo che era bianco, ed era contento di potersi intendere con dei filibustieri come lo era stato lui in gioventù. Aveva intenzione di tenerseli ben stretti, anche se causavano un sacco di problemi in città, e alle ragazze di Mama Samson in particolare. Uno di loro, un russo che chissà come aveva trascorso molti anni in Messico e ora parlava uno strano misto di slavo, inglese e messicano, aveva l’abitudine di parcheggiarsi alla Casa e spendere tutto il suo stipendio in alcol. Quando era fradicio di liquore, afferrava la prima ragazza che gli capitava a tiro e la trascinava per i capelli in una stanza qualsiasi, talvolta bittandone fuori l’avventore che già vi si trovava all’interno. Aveva l’abitudine di picchiare selvaggiamente la donna con cui si appartava, e le lasciava mezze tramortite e ricoperte di lividi. A fare più spesso le spese della sua violenza erano Prissie, la mulatta, e Jade, una meticcia indiana dai capelli neri e lisci che le arrivavano fin quasi ai piedi. Era più di quello che “Odile” poteva sopportare; un giorno lo afferrò per il bavero e gli sparò un po’ di buonsenso in un piede. L’indomani, McKeffee venne a rimostrare da Mama Samson perché una delle sue puttane aveva azzoppato il migliore dei suoi uomini di fatica. Mama Samson tenne botta e lo cacciò a fucilate dal bordello, dicendo di non presentarsi mai più e di dire al suo dimitri che la prossima volta sarebbe toccato a una parte più vitale del piede destro.  
Venne agosto; il russo si era rimesso in piedi e aveva voglia di vendetta. Si presentò di sorpresa mentre il bordello era chiuso e “Odile” stava ripulendo la stalla. La buttò per terra, mezzo ubriaco, grondante di sudore, e tirò fuori il suo zar già impennato e pronto all’uso. Disse che glielo avrebbe fconiccato fino in fondo alla gola e che era un vero esperto nel far stare al mondo le cagne ribelli. Sapeva, disse, che c’era una taglia sulla sua testa negli stati del sud, a New Orleans. Se voleva che lui tacesse doveva succhiarglielo tutto, succhiarglielo per bene e bere fino all’ultima goccia, quella e tutte le altre volte che lui avesse voluto. Per tutta risposta, “Odile” glielo prese in bocca e lo morse con tutta la forza che aveva nelle mascelle. Poi, mentre quello bestemmiava come un ussaro, lo sbatté a terra, dritto su un grosso rastrello arrugginito. Non fu un bello spettacolo.  
Mama Samson, che “casualmente” passava di lì proprio in quel momento, l’aveva aiutata a far sparire il corpo. Poi si era premurata di pagare un po’ di mazzette a quei pochi che avevano sentito qualcuno gridare in russo a mezzogiorno, e per soprammercato era riuscita a far ragionare Mckeffee, convinto La faccenda era stata messa a tacere, ma in cambio “Odile” si trovava in una gran brutta situazione: Mama Samson, non si sa come, aveva sentito troppo. Questo, e l’aiuto prestato per la storia del russo, equivaleva a un debito, e su questo Mama Samson era stata molto chiara.  
Prima o poi glie l’avrebbe dovuto ripagare, e c’era un solo modo per farlo.  
\- Allora?- chiese Mama Samson, ormai al terzo bicchiere.  
\- È quello della suite?- chiese “Odile”.  
\- Brava ragazza!- rispose la vecchia, senza aggiungere altro, e le porse il bicchiere con aria falsamente comprensiva.  
Questa volta lei lo accettò.   
_Un sorso, e sarà tutto finito_.

 

Spike Spiegel era soddisfatto della piega presa dalla giornata.  
La suite aveva poco del suo nome, ma era sicuramente comoda e spaziosa. Il letto era alto, con un materasso ben molleggiato e coperte vecchie ma pulite. Il mobilio scuro e la tappezzeria color prugna risultavano di certo un po’ oppressivi, ma dopo giorni di cammino su una coperta che gli pungeva la pelle attraverso la tela dei pantaloni e notti passate sulla dura terra poteva adattarsi a un po’ di cattivo gusto di provincia.  
Si era fatto un buon bagno ed era rimasto in ammollo per almeno un paio d’ore, finché l’acqua era diventata caliginosa e la pelle delle dita dei piedi somigliava alla superficie grinzosa di una prugna secca. Ora, sbarbato e con una camicia fresca, si sentiva un altro.  
Aveva detto a Mama Samson che gli mandasse su la sua ragazza più bella, ma naturalmente sapeva bene che non glie ne avrebbe mandata una qualsiasi. Ci contava.  
Dopo essersi lavato e fatto la barba si era rivestito di tutto punto, aveva lucidato le canne e preparato la corda. Poi, aveva spostato la tinozza sotto la finestra e aveva osservato il cielo serale che ondeggiava dentro l’acqua sporca. Si era seduto su una poltroncina a dondolo a lato della porta, le gambe incrociate, il cappello appena poggiato sui capelli e le sigarette a portata di mano. Chissà quanto ci avrebbe messo. Per l’occasione, aveva spento le luci e lasciato solo una candela accesa sul comodino. Ora che la notte si avvicinava, l’angolo in cui attendeva era completamente immerso in una tersa oscurità odorosa di sapone e di vecchi mobili tarlati.  
Finalmente un passo, su per le scale. Si tirò impercettibilmente su lungo lo schienale, badando che il pavimento e la sedia non emettessero il più piccolo scricchiolio.  
Alla fine, la porta si schiuse verso l’interno, coprendolo con la sua ombra. La figura che era entrata la richiuse senza girarsi: gli dava le spalle e avanzò di qualche passo verso la tinozza, anch’essa immersa in una sorta di penombra appena rischiarata dalla candela.  
Quando si rese conto di essere caduta in trappola era troppo tardi: il sibilo asciutto di una pistola puntata su di lei la fece girare, e il candore della sua pelle contrastò per un istante con le tenebre azzurre che irrompevano dalla finestra, abbagliandolo. Era ancora più bella di come la ricordava.  
  
\- Odile Rothenbart. _Il lago dei cigni._ Davvero sottile.  
La donna alzò le spalle ed esagerò un sorriso che doveva evidentemente distrarlo dal movimento furtivo con cui stava cercando di raggiungere l’interno dell’appariscente vestito.  
\- Ferma dove sei. Rimetti quella mano a posto. Potresti disfare la confezione.  
Si alzò, avvicinandosi a lei senza perdere di vista le sue mani. Faye Valentine rimase immobile, trattenendo il respiro, e lui allungò una mano sotto la gonna, arricciata all’altezza dell’inguine a rivelare il pizzo nero della guepiére.  
Tastò la crinolina e il tessuto che si adagiava languidamente contro il fianco di lei: nell’estrarre la pistola da una tasca strategicamente nascosta nella fodera di merletto, il dorso della sua mano sfiorò la coscia tiepida che si arrotondava al di sopra della stretta giarrettiera.  
Quel contatto, per quanto accidentale, lo fece rabbrividire. Agguantò la pistola- una cosina di madreperla che non le si addiceva affatto- e se la mise in tasca dopo aver controllato la sicura.  
\- Ti ha incartato per bene, Mama Samson. Chissà se se l’è bevuta.  
\- L’hai pagata in anticipo, scommetto- ribatté lei con sarcasmo.  
\- _Ça va sans dire_. Per chi mi hai preso? Siamo professionisti.  
Spike si mosse verso la candela; Faye sapeva di alcol e soprattutto emanava quel suo particolare odore- l’odore della sua pelle, del suo sudore. Un profumo misto di vaniglia e salsedine. Stava già facendogli _quell’_ effetto, e questa volta non se lo poteva permettere. Meglio frapporre una distanza di sicurezza fra lui e quella pelle candida di cui ricordava l’irresistibile morbidezza sotto le sue dita irruvidite da redini e grilletto.  
\- Come mi hai trovato?- chiese lei, girandosi verso di lui: Spike pensò che era come la rivoluzione della luna attorno alla terra, e che come la luna Faye suscitava nel suo sangue un’inesplicabile rivolgimento, simile all’alta marea.  
La luce flebile della candela sul profilo del suo ventre, costretto dentro un corpetto di colore scarlatto, si gonfiava e decresceva come un mare giallo e nero che sussultivamente ringhiottiva le sue forme nel mistero della sera. Spike si sedette sul bordo del letto, puntellandosi con gli stivali, le mani in tasca.  
\- È stato una combinazione- rispose con noncuranza- vedi, si dà il caso che tu mi abbia procurato un notevole danno, Faye Valentine. Quel russo che hai fatto fuori quest’estate, beh, devi sapere che il vecchio Jet fosse sulle sue tracce da parecchi mesi. Ci sperava molto, in quella taglia, e a dirla tutta ci speravo anche io, dato che avevamo intenzione di riscattare il Bebop e rimetterci in proprio, come un tempo. Ma qualcun altro ha soffiato il lavoro a Jet, e come se non bastasse la taglia sul russo è stata intascata neanche una settimana dopo. Nemmeno il tempo di disseppellirlo e portarlo di peso all’ufficio dello Sceriffo. Capirai che, dopo mesi di pedinamenti, era il minimo che Jet potesse fare. Ma qualcun altro ci ha pensato per lui, purtroppo.  
La faccia di Faye si indurì: i suoi occhi bruciavano come il carbone e Spike fece fatica a sostenere il suo sguardo.  
\- Non penserai che sia stata io?  
\- Ne saresti stata capace, ma questa volta hai fatto la brava. No, inizialmente eravamo sicuri che si trattasse di te ma un nostro contatto ci ha informato che ci sbagliavamo di grosso. È stata Mama Samson; del resto, chi meglio di lei sapeva dove avevate nascosto il corpo?  
Faye indietreggiò e cadde di peso sulla poltrona a dondolo. Era impallidita.  
\- Quella vecchia puttana…- mormorò- Diceva che le dovevo un sacco di quattrini per l’aiuto che mi aveva dato e i guai in cui si era cacciata, e io…  
Spike sogghignò.  
\- Non dovresti essere così dura con lei; in fondo, ha aspettato a denunciarti per tutto questo tempo. Ma i soldi, per quanti siano, prima o poi finiscono, e la taglia sul russo è durata anche troppo. Ha preso appuntamento per la settimana prossima con lo Sceriffo di ***; è allora che sono entrato in gioco io, prima che fosse troppo tardi.  
Il viso di Fye si addolcì alla luce di uno strano sorriso. Era raro scorgere l’ombra della malinconia su quei tratti, ma Spike era uno dei pochi a cui lei avesse permesso di farlo.  
\- Mi piacerebbe credere che sei venuto a salvarmi, ma non è così, non è vero?  
Lui fece spallucce e spense la sigaretta schiacciandola a terra sotto uno stivale.  
\- Piacerebbe anche a me, Faye.  
Lei sembrò smarrita; per un attimo, il labbro inferiore tremò come quello di una bimba che sta per rompere in un pianto disperato. Tuttavia non si perse d’animo: si alzò di scatto per raggiungere la porta.  
Spike la conosceva, la conosceva fin troppo bene: si scontrarono finendo entrambi schiacciati contro la massiccia barriera di mogano della porta.  
Lui aveva già girato la chiave nella toppa. Faye gli agguantò il polso con un urlo selvaggio e cercò di strappagli la chiave, ma lui l’aveva già passata nell’altro pugno e afferrò la donna alla vita. Si guardarono negli occhi, ansimanti, feroci: lei digrignava i denti sollevando sui canini le sue belle labbra. In quel momento, pensò Spike, somigliava a una donna volpe- nella mente gli risuonò una parola che non ricordava di aver appreso, ma il cui suono sembrava incarnare la bellezza e la durezza di lei e del suo cuore così tagliente: _kitsune._  
La guardò: i corti capelli, ora scomposti, le ricadevano sulla fronte in un groviglio di piccoli serpenti neri che si torcevano al bagliore della candela.  
Prevedibilmente, Faye tentò subito un nuovo assalto: lo abbracciò, un gesto che a un osservatore esterno sarebbe sembrato di tenerezza, ma con il quale lei non aveva altro obiettivo che protendersi verso la mano che lui teneva dietro la schiena e in cui doveva certo stringere la chiave. Il suo calore e la morbidezza del suo seno aderirono contro la camicia fresca di lui e le sue guance gli sfiorarono il rigido colletto inamidato. Fu una breve lotta in cui Faye non poteva avere il sopravvento, ma il contatto con il corpo di lei lo colpì come lo schiaffo delle onde, quando si sta soli e in piedi su un molo nel cuore dell’inverno. Chinò rapidamente il viso e lo immerse nella culla odorosa che si era aperta fra il collo di lei e la sua spalla, e quando fu sicuro di esservisi rifugiato ne aspirò furiosamente il profumo, la distanza che li aveva separati, la differenza fra l’aroma del suo corpo e quello dell’altra- la donna bionda, tanti anni fa, una sera di aprile; _un’altra vita, un altro Spike._

_-_ Ah!- gemette lei: era un suono di stizza, di dolore, _di piacere._  
Qualcosa di pesante cadde con un tonfo metallico sul pavimento: prima che Faye avesse il tempo di travolgerlo e lanciarsi bocconi alla ricerca della chiave, lui aveva già estratto qualcosa dalle tasche del cappotto di lana.  
\- Che cosa fai, bastardo?- gridò la donna.  
Spike la schiacciò contro la porta e le afferrò le mani, legandole saldamente dietro la schiena.  
\- Quando si ha a che fare con le bestie pericolose è meglio legarle a dovere- ribatté lui ridacchiando. Faye si dimenò fra lui e la porta e tentò di sputargli in un occhio; a Spike bastò stringerla un po’ che lei si trovò costretta a tirare indietro la testa e sbatté la nuca contro il battente.  
\- Questo ti schiarirà un po’ le idee, mi auguro.  
\- Fottiti, Spike!  
\- Su, su, che modi sono? Sei pur sempre una signora.

Mentre la irrideva la trascinò verso il letto e ce la gettò sopra senza troppe cerimonie.  
Le molle cigolarono con un suono allarmante; Faye approfittò della superficie elastica e tentò di balzare in piedi e caricarlo di testa, ma Spike fu pronto a scansarla di lato e a ributtarla di nuovo sulle coperte. Tuttavia perse l’equilibrio e entrambi caddero l’uno sopra l’altra, in un groviglio di gambe e stoffa e corda sotto il quale il vecchio letto, evidentemente poco avvezzo a sopportare tanto peso, cedette con uno spaventoso fracasso.  
Il baldacchino si inclinò pericolosamente su di loro e una nube di sabbia e trucioli di legno li soffocò. Nugoli di piccoli insetti scuri si precipitarono a terra come topi in fuga da una nave che affonda e corsero affannosamente a ripararsi negli angoli in ombra della stanza.  
\- Temo proprio che Mama Samson dovrà rivedere le tariffe per la suite- mormorò Spike, emergendo dal seno di Faye nei cui pizzi si era istintivamente tuffato per ripararsi dalla polvere.  
Dabbasso, il frenetico strimpellare della pianola si era bruscamente interrotto su una nota particolarmente stonata; si udivano le grasse risa degli avventori e un parlottio fra il preoccupato e il divertito che si spostava lungo le scale, avvicinandosi insieme a un morbido scalpiccio.  
\- Ehi, là dentro! Tutto bene?- gridò una voce femminile al di là della porta.  
\- Sì, Prissie, tutto a gonfie vele. Ci siamo solo fatti prendere un po’ la mano!- rispose Faye.  
\- Beh, divertitevi allora. E cercate di non essere troppo focosi, o dovremo mettere a letto i bambini!- rispose la voce. I passi si allontanarono frettolosamente e qualcuno soffocò una risatina; poco dopo, il pianoforte riprese a miagolare sopra il caos delle voci e il tintinnare dei bicchieri.  
Sotto di lui, il petto di Faye era scosso da respiri affannosi; la guardò. Era rossa in faccia e boccheggiava. Si allungò su di lei e le afferrò il viso, improvvisamente spaventato. Molti anni fa, quando ancora non si c0noscevano, lei…  
\- Faye, che hai? Stai bene?  
\- Toglimiti di dosso, imbecille, sto soffocando. Dannato corpetto…  
\- Sta’ buona, sta’ buona, con le mani legate è inutile che ti agiti. Ci penserò io.  
Si sollevò sulle braccia e delicatamente la girò su un fianco. I capelli le scivolarono sul viso, nascondendo al suo sguardo gli occhi di lei che lo seguivano neri di collera e di impotenza.  
Affondò le dita nella stoffa, tiepida e leggermente sudata, e tastò alla ricerca dei lacci che le ingabbiavano lo sterno. Non ci mise molto a trovarli: scorsero fra i suoi polpastrelli lasciandovi l’impressione sfuggente della seta. Il corpetto si allargò con un cigolio vagamente sinistro e la carne impareggiabilmente candida e profumata di Faye Valentine ne sbocciò fuori, colmando la stoffa con la sua dolcezza.  
Spike soffocò a stento un sospiro.  
Adesso, la donna era rannicchiata sotto di lui e riprendeva lentamente a respirare.  
Se ne stava così, inerme, senza guardarlo, le ciocche scure sulle palpebre, i polsi bianchi avviluppati nella corda e stretti dietro alla schiena. In quel momento, se avesse voluto, avrebbe potuto…  
Balzò indietro, inciampando goffamente nelle assi del letto che si erano spaccate e pendevano a terra impedendogli il passo.  
\- Io… 

Rimase in piedi davanti a lei, senza sapere cosa fare; la candela si stava consumando e molto presto l’oscurità li avrebbe inghiottiti.  
_Che fortuna che sia una notte di luna piena_ , pensò, gettando un’occhiata oltre i vetri della finestra.  
Faye si girò verso di lui, rotolando di lato per quanto le mani legate le consentivano di fare.  
I suoi occhi erano lucidi e un leggero rossore le colorava gli zigomi. Una pelle bianca come la sua si arrossa facilmente, pensò Spike trattenendo il respiro. Stava per chiederle se si fosse ripresa, ma la voce gli morì in gola.  
Sul letto, le braccia unite dietro la schiena, Faye aveva leggermente sollevato il bacino. Nella luce morente, lui poteva vedere chiaramente la carne che debordava appena sopra la guepiere e scompariva sotto il crespo della gonna, arricciata in vita, là dove il corpetto non la stringeva più. Faye si muoveva con piccoli colpi dell’inguine, beccheggiante, come se tentasse di divincolarsi. Nel far questo, tirava indietro le spalle; Spike si accorse che ad ogni colpo la veste scivolava impercettibilmente verso il basso, scoprendo millimetro dopo millimetro il riflesso abbacinante della luna sulla tonda superficie del seno.  
La veste color senape si disfaceva intorno al corpo di Faye; doveva essersi trattato di un indumento tagliato sulle misure di una donna molto più alta e grassa di lei, e il corpetto era servito anche a trattenere il tessuto in eccesso. Ora, dietro la spinta di quei movimenti, la scollatura si sfaldava e la stoffa scivolava giù dalle spalle.  
\- Faye, ti prego…- mormorò.  
Lei lo guardava, implacabile, la bocca socchiusa e quell’espressione così languida e giocosa nello sguardo…  
Cadde in ginocchio. Faye allungò una gamba e sfiorò con il piede la sua spalla sinistra.  
Con le mani che tremavano, Spike la afferrò alla caviglia: oh, così sottile! Come un calice di cristallo.  
Disfece i lacci e le sfilò lo scarponcino. La vista del suo piede fasciato nelle calze bianche lo fece rabbrividire di desiderio. Esasperato, avvicinò il dorso alle labbra e vi depose un bacio.  
Faye rise sommessamente da qualche parte sopra di lui.  
Iniziò uno strano gioco- il loro gioco, quello che avevano giocato già un paio di volte (troppo poche, ahimè) nelle afose notti di New Orleans, sature del dolce odore delle spezie e echeggianti di musica e desideri. Lei scalciava, scacciandolo come in preda a una specie di solletico. Lui la riacciuffava e continuava a baciarla, lentamente, su, sempre più su, dalla caviglia agli stinchi fino all’interno delle ginocchia, in quei punti così tiepidi e profumati che le strappavano sospiri di sorpresa e piccoli deliziosi brividi.  
Quando ebbe raggiunto la coscia si fermò per un attimo a godere della perfetta rotondità che gli riempiva la mano sinistra; con la destra sganciò lentamente la giarrettiera, assicurandosi di accarezzare fuggevolmente con la pelle delle nocche l’interno della gamba, dove la carne era più sensibile. Faye emise un gemito sommesso, un gemito in cui Spike riconobbe il suo sorriso senza bisogno di sollevare la testa per guardarla mentre si mordeva l’angolo del labbro inferiore.  
Depose il piede di lei sulla propria coscia e sfilò gentilmente la calza, lambendo ancora e ancora la pelle sotto di essa quel tanto che bastava per sentire la donna tremare all’idea di un contatto più intimo e ravvicinato. Quando anche l’altra gamba fu libera come la prima, risalì a mordere a baciare entrambe le cosce sopra e sotto la giarrettiera.  
\- Sfilamele- pregò Faye, sollevandosi un po’ a guardarlo. La candela si spense sull’incresparsi delle sue labbra, sullo splendore dei suoi occhi. Rimasero al buio, lei una sagoma azzurra contro la finestra inondata dalla luce.  
\- Come quella volta alla _Parisienne_?- chiese lui in un soffio.  
Non vide la sua bocca che si incurvava in quel suono così desiderabile- sì-, ma sentì la sua voce che tremava e questo gli bastò per chinarsi sul suo bacino e addentare le maglie della prima giarrettiera. Glie le sfilò entrambe con i denti, lentamente, respirando in modo che il tepore del suo fiato si condensasse su di lei in un’interminabile scia.  
Quando risalì verso l’inguine e vi appoggiò la fronte, il profumo di vaniglia e salsedine si era fatto ancora più intenso. Tuffò il viso sotto la stoffa, sollevandola e scostandola per raggiungere il punto più scuro e più marino di tutto il suo corpo.  
Faye si mosse mollemente, simile a una splendida medusa degli abissi, e dischiuse le gambe sotto la sua bocca con un movimento fluido e misurato: non troppo lento e neppure così veloce che lui potesse convincersi di aver ottenuto da lei tutto quanto poteva desiderare. 

Seguirono lungi minuti in cui entrambi non sentirono che la risacca dei loro respiri e il suono liquido del loro incontro. Si scordarono persino il frastuono della gente al piano di sotto e il mormorio nelle stanze intorno a loro: non c’erano che il ritmo della lingua di Spike, il frusciare della sua testa e delle sue mani fra le trine, l’ansimare sottile di lei, gli occasionali scricchiolii del letto la cui struttura finiva di cedere sotto al pressione dei loro corpi. Quando Faye si tese, stringendo le ginocchia contro lo sterno di lui e affondandogli le dita nei capelli, l’ultimo pezzo del trave che congiungeva la testata al pedile finì di crollare, travolgendo nel suo fragore il lamento che usciva dalle labbra di lei.  
Spike le si abbandonò sull’inguine, aspirando il profumo del suo sudore e giocando a soffiare aria fresca sui riccioli scuri, tondi come viticci. Faye respirava profondamente e le palpebre socchiuse apparivano distese: per un po’ lui la osservò andare alla deriva, finché non sentì la sua gamba scuotersi e il piede infilarsi fra le sue gambe, ad accarezzargli il cavallo dei pantaloni. Il gonfiore di cui si era quasi dimenticato, intento com’era a dissetarsi di lei, tornò a tormentarlo ancor più intensamente di prima.  
Lei era sempre stata così crudele; giocherellò ancora un po’, trattenendolo fra le gambe e ondeggiando sul letto nello sforzo di stringerlo fra le dita del piede, finché Spike non riuscì a sopportare oltre e si alzò bruscamente sopra di lei.  
Iniziò a sbottonarsi i pantaloni: la pelle, lavata e strigliata, reagì con un sordo bruciore all’idea della frizione che la tela dei jeans gli avrebbe provocato mentre li calava.  
Faye si sollevò, le braccia strette dietro la schiena. Il vestito le scivolò intorno alle spalle e sotto il seno: non indossava niente oltre a una sottile camicia di lino senza maniche, e sotto il tessuto, anche nella penombra, Spike non poté fare a meno di notare l’ombra dei capezzoli che affioravano come spingendosi verso di lui.  
Si chinò verso di lei per slegarla; Faye, però, gli si sottrasse, alzando verso di lui i suoi occhi luminosi come la notte. Questa sera voleva giocare così, gli dissero, e lui si arrese, come sempre, lasciando che lei si allungasse come un gatto verso il suo sesso e lo prendesse fra le labbra, un po’ di lato, imprimendogli sulla carne la sensazione del suo sorriso che lentamente lo inghiottiva.  
La sua lingua era calda e morbida come il vino: la sopportò per un po’, stringendo i denti e muovendosi dolcemente avanti e indietro per facilitarla, mentre Faye suonava la sua melodia avvolgente servendosi del suo strumento. Guardandola dall’alto, la luce bianca che si rovesciava sulla sua testa bruna, pensò che si sentiva quasi geloso di Lui, al quale lei stava mormorando parole incomprensibili come se si fosse dimenticata della presenza di uno Spike attaccato quasi per caso all’oggetto del suo esclusivo interesse.  
Il pensiero lo divertì ma risvegliò in lui anche un terribile senso di desolazione.   
_E se fossi solo un inconveniente appeso a un oggetto che le dà piacere?_  
Ricordò lo sguardo di Faye, qualche anno prima, sulle rive di un fiume di cui non conoscevano il nome. Aveva riso in modo beffardo. _Noi siamo come estranei, perché non abbiamo memorie da condividere e non le avremo mai,_ aveva detto. Lui le aveva dato ragione e avevano bevuto, fumato e giocato a carte per affogare un desiderio che in quel momento non poteva essere soddisfatto; avevano dormito su quelle parole e su di esse si erano svegliati e avevano più tardi fatto l’amore, e ancora su di esse avevano vissuto quelli che lui non sapeva sarebbero stati i loro ultimi giorni insieme. Poi, Faye era scomparsa.  
Spike avrebbe scoperto solo qualche mese dopo che si era andata a procurare una taglia di diverse migliaia di dollari per aver trucidato il direttore di un sanatorio per tubercolotici, un rispettabile padre di famiglia e un vero benefattore dei derelitti… così dicevano.  
L’insieme di quei ricordi- l’insieme delle diverse e assolutamente particolari sensazioni di solitudine, freddo ed abbandono che aveva provato in sua compagnia pur senza ammetterle mai con sé stesso lo colpirono tutte insieme, concatenandosi in una morsa che lo trafiggeva in modo diverso per ogni immagine e ogni momento condiviso con lei e allo stesso tempo vissuto in un inviolabile isolamento.  
La afferrò per i capelli e la staccò a forza dal proprio inguine.  
Faye lo guardò, la labbra bagnate della sua stessa saliva e del liquido prespermatico di lui che tralucevano nella penombra. La sua bocca sembrava tesa in un vago sorriso ma i suoi occhi parvero a Spike indicibilmente malinconici, gonfi di un’infelicità che riecheggiava nella sua come passi lontani in un vicolo fradicio di pioggia. Il cuore grosso e greve quanto un sasso sullo stomaco, i fianchi pesanti per il desiderio che la bocca di lei gli aveva lasciato, si inclinò cadendo lentamente sopra la donna, attento a non schiacciarla nonostante le gambe fossero impedite dai pantaloni che gli si attorcigliavano intorno alle caviglie.

Faye si aprì intorno a lui come un fiore di loto: Spike le scivolò al centro, un vago rumore d’acqua che li congiungeva con brevi sciacquii, e ansimando cercò le sue labbra ancora profumate di lui e dell’alcol che doveva aver bevuto prima di salire. Le afferrò le cosce, poco sotto i glutei e le sollevò per annegare completamente dentro di lei; spingendo e torcendo scivolarono insieme in una specie di liquido dolore che li faceva vibrare di piacere. Lei era stretta e vellutata e gli fioriva attorno contraendosi subito dopo con un serie di impercettibili movimenti dell’inguine. Assestandosi, Spike le lambì con la lingua l’incavo delle ginocchia, mordendo e succhiando dentro la sua pelle tutti gli incoerenti mormorii che le sue mosse gli strappavano dalle labbra. Faye si lamentò flebilmente, cercando di spingere indietro le spalle e offrirgli il seno. Questa volta Spike si concesse il piacere di tormentarla un po’, come toccava quasi sempre a lei fare; rollandole in grembo si attardò ancora un po’ a stuzzicarle le gambe, tanto che presto i mugolii di lei si fecero più insistenti e il suo sguardo lo supplicò di smettere e dedicarsi a un’altra parte dove lo desiderava molto, molto di più. Finalmente si chinò a sfiorarle il petto, prima con lenti arabeschi delle dita, attento a mantenersi nei pressi dello sterno, poi con la lingua, fino a succhiarle i capezzoli sotto la stoffa. Intriso della sua saliva, il lino già trasparente si fece totalmente diafano, rivelando il delicato intreccio di vene che pulsavano intorno ai capezzoli. Afferrando entrambi i seni li strinse, godendo della morbidezza con cui la carne cedeva sotto le sue dita, e avvicinò le punte per stringerle entrambe fra i polpastrelli e subito dopo con i denti. La eccitava, rammentò, e la reazione di Faye gli confermò che ricordava bene. Da lì in poi dovettero muoversi cautamente, in estenuante lentezza, trattenendosi ed evitando con piccoli gemiti prima un orgasmo, poi ancora un altro e un ultimo ancora, finché il sangue stesso non urlò nelle loro vene e rimandare l’inevitabile divenne sublimemente penoso e lui ebbe appena il tempo di sfilarsi e spargersi sul materasso e sulla gonna, ormai strapazzata fino a sembrare irriconoscibile.

Stettero per un po’ ripiegati l’uno nell’altra.  
Dopo un certo tempo, non sapevano quanto, i rumori della Casa di Mama Samson presero a sopirsi e e si fecero via via sempre più flebili e trasognati. Erano come bruma che si sfalda con il sorgere del sole. Ascoltarono il rotolare dei bicchieri ammonticchiati sui vassoi, il suono delle stoviglie abbandonate da mani stanche dentro l’acquaio giù nelle cucine, le canzoni del pianoforte che abbandonavano i ritmi indiavolati della sera per scivolare in più malinconiche e lente melodie. Le ragazze salivano e scendevano con i clienti della notte, il clamore si tramutava in brusio e poi in una nenia di lunghe pause e improvvisi vocii.  
Spike sollevò la testa: dalla quiete sul suo volto e nel suo respiro avrebbe detto che Faye Valentine si fosse addormentata, così osò scostarle una ciocca e sfiorarle la guancia con due dita.  
Lei socchiuse gli occhi e da sotto le palpebre azzurre gli sorrise mestamente.  
\- Mi porterai a New Orleans?  
\- Se non lo farò io sarà Mama Samson ad approfittarsene.  
Spike si alzò, raccattando la camicia che lei gli aveva sfilato mentre lo stringeva dentro di sé e fra le sue braccia e tirandosi sul le braghe. Mentre si avviava alla poltrona scostò la giacca di lana con una pedata, e il calcio di madreperla della piccola pistola che aveva sottratto poco prima a Faye tintinnò contro la punta dei suoi stivali.  
Si accese una sigaretta.  
\- Quell’uomo, quel...medico…- mormorò Faye.  
Spike non disse nulla; si era seduto sulla poltroncina e si guardava i piedi, come se cercasse qualcosa che era convinto di aver calpestato.  
\- È nel suo sanatorio che sono stata ricoverata. Lui… dovevo farlo, Spike.  
Si alzò a sedere, cercando con gli occhi lo sguardo di lui; tutto ciò che vide fu la sua testa di crespi capelli scuri, circondata dal fumo come da una nube di pensieri indecifrabili.  
\- Non ti interessa, immagino. Beh, per quel che può valere, mi dispiace di aver abbandonato te e Jet. Mi dispiace di aver portato via i soldi e vorrei che…

Spike si alzò di scatto e andò alla finestra. Senza prestarle attenzione scostò la tinozza; gocce d’acqua torbida di sabbia e pelle morta si rovesciarono fra le sconnessure del piancito mentre l’uomo spalancava la finestra e lanciava nella notte un flebile fischio che si perse nel tramestio della Casa.  
Si voltò verso di lei.  
\- Devo fare un po’ d’acqua- disse, gettando sul letto qualcosa che si smarrì fra le coperte- torno subito.  
Raccattata da terra la chiave, aprì la porta e uscì richiudendola subito dall’esterno.  
Faye rimase sola a rabbrividire nell’umidità notturna; per un po’ lo aspettò seduta, poi si lasciò cadere sul letto con un sospiro.  
_Hai rovinato tutto_ , pensò, torcendosi per dare riposo alle braccia schiacciate sotto la schiena e, mentre si girava, l’oggetto che Spike aveva gettato sul letto scivolò verso di lei e le apparve chiaramente illuminato dall’ultima luna che ancora non si era tuffata dietro le corte colline oltre la città. Era una scatola rettangolare; una scatola di fiammiferi con il nome di un _café chantant_ di New Orleans stampato sul coperchio.  
Rigirandosi affannosamente riuscì ad afferrarla fra le mani e a tirarne fuori un cerino; gli altri finirono sparsi in disordine sopra il materasso.  
Armeggia, armeggia, le riuscì di accenderlo: odore di corda bruciata, ecco di cosa sapeva la sua libertà. Balzò in piedi e raccattò le sue cose- la pistola dalla tasca della giacca di Spike, le calze, le scarpe. Si rivestì alla bell’e meglio; quando ebbe finito, saltò agilmente sul davanzale e assicurò agli scuri un capo della lunga corda che aveva trovato appoggiata su un tavolino accanto a svariati mozziconi di sigaretta.  
Si calò seguendo l’inclinazione del tettuccio che copriva le stalle, e quando toccò terra si appiattì contro il perimetro degli staboli, scivolando nell’ombra. Accanto a Swordfish, appoggiata alla soglia e con un due piccole sacche attaccate alla sella di lana, la aspettava una lucida cavallina a pelo scuro. La sciolse e vi montò sopra, sparendo a piccolo trotto nella notte.

 

Spike risalì dopo essersi fatto un bicchierino. Se lo era servito da solo pescando alla cieca oltre il bancone, mentre Mama Samson russava con la testa crollata fra le braccia sul mobile bar.  
Aprì la porta e l’aria chiara della notte lo investì insieme a un vago sentore di zolfo.  
La sua giacca era posata sul letto, aperta, come le ali di un gigantesco uccello preistorico; al centro c’era una giarrettiera.  
Si sedette sulla poltroncina e raccattò il cappello, inclinandoselo sulla testa in modo che gli riparasse gli occhi dal chiarore delle stelle.

 

_See you, cowboy._

  
  
 

 

 

  
 

 

  
 

  
 

  
 

 

 

 

 

 

  
 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
 


End file.
